My Damn Boss
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Haruno Sakura mendapat Boss baru yang sangat menyebalkan! Bagaimana keseharian mereka? Special for Valentine Day! Warning! OOC! Typo, AU, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Baca dan jangan lupa Reviewnya...


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC,and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Special for Valentine day...

Pemeran utama :

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Please Enjoy..

**MY DAMN BOSS**

"_Disini, 15 tahun lagi, di bawah pohon bersejarah ini, kita akan bertemu lagi. Janji ya..." Telunjuk kami bertemu dan kami tersenyum satu sama lain. Itu janji masa kanak-kanak. Setelahnya kami berpisah jalan. Janji mungil itu terus kami ingat di kepala masing-masing._

**15 Tahun Kemudian...**

"Sekian presentasi dari saya, _arigatou gozaimasu_," kataku sambil membungkukkan badan. Ya Tuhan... Jepang ini sungguh negara yang santun, bahkan dalam sehari, bisa dipastikan aku mampu membungkuk sebanyak lebih dari 20 kali. Sudah lima belas tahun sejak janji itu diucapkan. Tak seharipun aku lupa tentang janji itu, maupun sosok anak laki-laki yang memberinya.

Lima belas tahun berlalu dan aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Keluarganya pindah dari Jepang ke Paris, sedangkan aku, tetap di Jepang. Meskipun kami sering berhubungan lewat E-mail, tetap saja aku kangen sekali padanya.

"Haruno-_san_ presentasimu hari ini bagus sekali," puji atasanku. Aku membungkuk dan menambahkan, " tak masalah Hatake-_san_. Sudah biasa." Atasanku hanya mengulum senyum.

"Mulai besok, kamu akan saya tempatkan di bagian _Assisten Manager_. Berterimakasihlah padaku," kata atasanku. Mendengarnya membuatku terbang kelangit ketujuh. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Hatake-_san,"_ ucapku dan aku berlari menuju ruangan HRD.

BRAK! Aku mendobrak pintu ruangan HRD tak berdosa itu.

"_MINNA-SAN!_ Aku berhasil!" kataku pada teman-temanku. Sontak mereka menghentikan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan dan tersenyum padaku. "KYA! Selamat Sakura-_chan!_" kata mereka kompak. "_Arigatou minna-san!"_ucapku sambil tersenyum. Kami berpelukan dan Ino-_chan _berkata, "berarti hari ini Sakura-_chan _berhutang mentraktir kita semua! Aku ingin makan Ramen.. Kalian ingin makan apa?"

"Aku Ramen Jumbo"

"Aku Makanan Prancis"

"Aku.."

"Oke... Tenang dulu.. Sekarang, terserah Sakura-_chan _yang ingin mentraktir kita semua dimana? Setuju?" kata TenTenmenengahi. "Jadi, Sakura-_chan, _kau ingin mentraktir kita semua dimana?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hmm... Bagaimana jika kita _Hanami_? Aku tau tempat yang bagus untuk _Hanami_, bagaimana?" tawarku. Mereka tampak berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya setuju. "Sip.. Kalau begitu, besok minggu kita akan _hanami _di bawah pohon dekat rumahku ok?" Dan mereka setuju.

"_Tadaima,"_seruku saat membuka pintu depan.

"_Okaeri _Sakura-_chan_... Bagaimana kerjaan hari ini?" sapa ibuku dari dapur. Aku menuju dapur dan menemukannya sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Aku menuju kulkas dan meneguk air langsung dari botolnya.

"Hei! Sudah berapa kali _kaa-san_ katakan, tidak baik anak perempuan minum langsung dari botol, tapi harus pakai gelas!" katanya sedikit kesal. Aku hanya menggedikkan bahu dan duduk di meja makan.

"Dan, sudah kubilang juga, bahwa tak boleh anak perempuan duduk diatas meja makan! Turun!" perintah ibuku galak.

"Iya.. Iya... Ngomong-ngomong, ada berita bagus untuk _kaa-san_. Aku diterima menjadi _Assistant_ _Manager_ dan mulai besok aku sudah bisa menempati ruangan baruku," ucapku semangat.

Wajah ibuku yang awalnya suram menjadi ceria."Benarkah.. Selamat untukmu! Dan, apa rencanamu untuk merayakan kenaikan pangkatmu?" tanya ibuku.

"Rencananya hari minggu besok, Ino dan kawan-kawan ingin aku mentraktirnya dan kita akan _hanami_. Aku mandi dulu ya," ujarku dan aku keluar dari dapur, pergi ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarku.

Aku berbaring terlentang di kasurku. "Ah.. Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan.. Oh ya! Aku harus memberitahu Sasuke-_kun_ soal hari ini!" Akupun bergegas membuka _notebook_-ku dan membuka E-mail yang berada disana.

_**From : Cherry Blossom **_

_**To : **__**Aoi Sora**___

_** Sasu-**__kun... __**Apa kabar? Sakura disini baik-baik saja... Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura mau ngasih tau Sasu-**__kun __**kalau Sakura diterima jadi **__Assistant____Manager __**di kantor Sakura. Sasu-**__kun __**kapan lagi kembali ke Jepang? Sakura kangen sama Sasu-**__kun...__** Balas ASAP ya...**_

Setelah mengirim E-mail itu aku tersenyum sendiri. Sambil menunggu balasannya aku mandi dan mengganti bajuku dengan baju tidurku.

**You Have one unread message!**

_**From : Aoi Sora **_

_**To : **__**Cherry Blossom**___

_** Selamat Saku-**__chan...__**Aku ikut senang mendengarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang Aku mau siap-siap pergi ke Jepang. Besok mungkin Aku sudah sampai di Jepang. Aku juga kangen sama Saku-**__chan...__** Aku sudah tak sabar ngeliat perkembangan Saku -**__chan __**selama 15 tahun. Aku mau siap-siap Take Off dulu ya..**_

Aku tak percaya membaca pesan ini. Sasuke akan kembali ke Jepang. Aku tersenyum sendiri dan sedikit penasaran juga ya. Kira-kira seperti apa ekspresi Sasuke ketika melihatku lagi? Apakah kaget? Senang?

Mengingat dulu aku adalah seorang anak ingusan pemalu yang cengeng. Tapi, setelah aku menginjak SMP, aku bertekad mengubah hidupku agar tidak di-_bully _lagi. Dan, TA-Da! Aku berubah! Sekarang aku menjadi gadis modis yang percaya diri dan pintar!

"Sakura-_chan... _Makan malam siap! Kau ingin ikut makan malam tidak?" teriak ibuku dari lantai bawah.

"Iya! Aku ikut _kaa-san!_ Aku kebawah sekarang," balasku sambil teriak. Segera aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan turun ke bawah untuk bergabung makan dengan orangtuaku.

Saat ke bawah, kulihat ibuku sedang menyiapkan makanan kami di atas meja makan dan ayahku sedang mengoreksi tugas murid-muridnya. "_Tou-san!_ Kapan _tou-san _pulang?" tanyaku pada ayahku dan duduk disebelahnya.

"_Tou-san_-mu pulang saat kamu masih sibuk berkirim kabar dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Nah, makanan siap," ujar ibuku.

"_Itadakimasu,"_ucap kami bersamaan dan kami makan selayaknya keluarga.

" _Tou-san,_ mulai besok aku keluar dari pekerjaanku." Ayahku menghentikan makannya.

"_Nani?_" tanyanya ketus. Kami berdua tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu _tou-san.._ Maksudku, mulai besok aku bukan lagi HRD! Aku sudah menjadi _Assistant_ _Manager_," jelasku. Sontak wajah ketus ayahku berubah menjadi wajah sumringah.

**Besok Harinya...**

"Jadi, ini adalah ruang kerja barumu Haruno-_san_. Semoga kamu betah disini, dan, atasanmu akan datang sekitar 5 sampai 10 menit lagi. Semoga betah. _Jyaa nee_," kata mantan atasanku. Aku membungkuk kepadanya yang sudah menjauh dan mulai berberes.

Selama berberes, aku berpikir tentang sosok yang akan menjadi atasanku itu. Kata mantan atasanku, dia orang asal Jepang yang tinggal di luar negeri selama belasan tahun. Mirip seperti Sasuke. Bicara soal Sasuke, apa dia sudah sampai di Jepang? Aku memang masih tinggal di Jepang, tapi, aku pindah rumah, karena ayahku pindah tugas.

Aku sudah berkata bahwa aku pindah rumah, tapi aku tak memberi tahunya dimana alamat baruku.

KRIET..

Pintu ruangan baruku di buka, dan masuk sosok pemuda berumur sekitar 20 tahunan. Kupikir pasti ini yang akan menjadi atasanku. _"Ohayou.."_ Aku tak menyelesaikan kalimatku. Karena aku tak tau siapa namanya. "_Watashi..."_

"Jadi, kau yang akan jadi asistenku ya? Jangan banyak bicara dan mulailah bekerja! Kita tak punya banyak waktu," ucapnya yang membuatku bingung.

"_Demo-" _Aku bahkan tak tau namanya siapa!

"Tak ada bantahan! Kau datang kesini untuk bekerja bukan untuk membantah. Jadi selesaikan pekerjaanmu sekarang," ucapnya tegas. Aku cemberut dibuatnya. Apa-apaan orang ini?

"_Hai,_" ucapku kaku dan segera membuka laptop ku dan mulai bekerja.

Hmm... penjualan saham sekitar 1,34.89, lalu... Argh! Mataku berputar-putar. Sudah dari tadi pagi sampai jam 2 siang ini aku belum istirahat. Jangankan istirahat, keluar dari tempat dudukku saja tidak boleh. Aku benar-benar tidak suka pada orang ini.

Dengan iseng, aku membuka E-mail ku dan menemukan bahwa Sasuke sedang _online_.

_**Cherry _Blossom**_

_**Sasuke-**__kun __**kok sedang online? Sudah sampai Jepang belum?**_

_**Aoi _Sora**___

_**Iya.. Aku**__**sudah sampai di Jepang, sekarang lagi kerja. Tapi, bosen juga... Saku-**__chan __**ga kerja?**_

_**Cherry _Blossom**_

_**Sakura**__**juga sedang kerja. Sakura**__**disini juga bosen.. Atasan baru Sakura**__**garing orangnya.. **_

_**Aoi _Sora**___

_**Garing gimana?**_

_**Cherry _Blossom**_

_**Ya gitu deh.. Ceritanya panjang.. Sasuke-**__kun __**udah makan belum?**_

_**Aoi _Sora**___

_**Belum.. Daritadi Aku**__**belum makan.. Masih ngurusin pekerjaan. Aku**__**dapat**__**asisten tapi asistennya mukanya masem. **_

_**Cherry _Blossom**_

_**Hehehe... Kita senasib.. Sakura**__**mau balik kerja dulu ya... **__Ganbatte __**buat Sasuke-**__kun.. __**;)**_

_**Aoi _Sora **_**now Offline**

Aku tersenyum membaca E-mail dari Sasuke. Ternyata bukan cuma aku yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana kantor baru, tapi Sasuke juga tidak nyaman.

"Kamu ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri? Aku tidak membayarmu untuk tersenyum," kata atasan-yang-tidak-punya-nama-ku ketus.

Aku langsung merenggut lagi.

**Sore harinya...**

"Terima kasih .. Catatan, mulai besok, tolong pakai rok panjang yang selutut dan baju longgar. Mengerti?" Aku terbelalak mendengarnya. Saat aku membuka mulut untuk membantah, dia menyela,

"Tak ada bantahan!" Setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja.

Aku pulang dengan muka ditekuk.

"_Tadaima,_" gumamku kesal.

"_Okaeri.._" kata ibuku dari dapur. Aku menuju dapur dan duduk di kursi makan. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu dengan jabatan baru?" tanya ibuku.

"Buruk! Atasan Sakura-_chan _orangnya bikin orang emosi! Dia menyuruku besok pakai rok yang panjangnya selutut dan pakai baju longgar! Memangnya ini jaman 80-an? Trus dia nggak ngebolehin aku memperkenalkan diri dan dia juga tidak mau memperkenalkan dirinya! Sebel," kataku.

"Ga papa... Nanti juga terbiasa. Gimana sih tampang atasanmu? Sudah tua atau masih muda?" tanya ibuku.

"Masih muda. Kayaknya seusiaku. Tapi, jelas dia pinter banget.. Aku kesel.." kataku merajuk. Ibuku hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Nanti juga biasa. Kau mau ikut makan malam atau langsung tidur?" Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Langsung tidur aja.. Besok masih ada hari baru untuk dilewati." Setelahnya aku pergi menuju kamarku dan langsung tertidur tanpa mengganti baju.

.

Sudah sebulan lamanya aku bekerja pada atasanku yang bahkan aku tak tahu namanya. Semakin lama aku semakin benci padanya dan sepertiya dia juga benci sekali padaku. Bayangkan saja, kerjaannya setiap hari hanya menyia-nyiakan pekerjaanku dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Bahkan saat aku ingin mempresentasikan hasil kerjaku, _flashdisk _milikku dicebukannya ke dalam air panas, dan rusak.

Tapi, dibanding itu semua, aku masih merasa ada yang menopang beban itu selain aku sendiri. Sudah satu bulan Sasuke kembali ke Jepang (meskipun kami belum pernah bertemu sekalipun) dan kami sering berukar E-mail. Dia bercerita tentang asistennya yang gampang dipermainkan dan aku bercerita tentang bos-ku yang menyebalkan. Tentu saja aku tidak memberitahu apa saja yang atasanku lakukan padaku.

YOU MAKE ME GLOOOOUUUUW! BUT I COVER UP WON'T LET IT SHOW! (Ringtone HP ceritanya ._.v)

Aku tersentak bangun saat HP-ku berbunyi. Dengan malas kuraih HP yang berada di meja dekat tempat tidurku dan melihat jam. Jam 12.00. Siapa yang menelepon tengah malam begini? Dengan sedikit malas aku mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," kataku serak.

"Temui aku sekarang di Cafe 24 jam yang ada di perempatan Shibuya. Tanpa ganti baju dan cepat, dalam 5 menit," kata suara diseberang. Aku mendengus malas.

"Apa kau tahu ini jam berapa? Ini sudah jam 12 malam!" kataku kesal.

"Kesini atau kupecat kau?" ancamnya. Ini juga salah satu faktor kebencianku padanya. Main asal pecat.

"Iya.. Aku kesana sekarang.."Aku langsung memutuskan teleponnya dan ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan sangat hati-hati. Meskipun ini sudah tengah malam, pendengaran ibuku tajam sekali. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang menyadari aku bangun, dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu depan rumah dan menguncinya kembali. Lalu, aku mulai berlari ke Cafe 24 jam.

Aku bisa mendengar suara tertawa dari dalam Cafe 24 jam. Kulihat atasanku yang entah siapa namanya itu sedang tertawa bersama dua orang temannya.

"Ada apa memanggilku tengah malam?" tanyaku ketus. Dia dan kedua temannya memandangku dan salah seorang temannya menyeletuk,

"Hei, apa ini orang yang kau ceritakan?" Atasanku semakin tertawa.

"Ya, ya, dia orangnya. Lucu sekali bukan?" Mereka bertiga menertawakanku dan bersulang meminum _wine_. Aku menggeram marah, dan aku mengambil gelas berisi air putih penuh dan menyiramnya ke wajah atasanku. Dia terkejut, tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku berbalik dan keluar dari Cafe itu dengan amarah mendidih dan mata yang berkeringat (baca : nangis).

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku tak bisa tidur lagi. Aku membuka laptop dan, _lucky _Sasuke sedang online.

_**Cherry _Blossom**_

_**Sasuke-**__kun__** belum tidur? Ini udah jam 12 malam..**_

_**Aoi _Sora**___

_**Saku-**__chan__** sendiri belum tidur? Ga baik perempuan tidur malem-malem..**_

_**Cherry _Blossom**_

_**Sakura kesel banget hari ini.. Atasanku keterlaluan ngerjain Sakura... **_

_**Aoi _Sora**___

_**Aku juga gitu. Kayaknya tadi aku kelewatan deh ngerjain asistenku. Dia marah padaku... **_

_**Cherry _Blossom**_

_**Kita senasib ya... Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-**__kun __** ada di mana sekarang?**_

_**Aoi _Sora**___

_**Aku lagi ngumpul bareng temen-temen di Cafe di perempatan Shibuya.**_

_**Cherry _Blossom**_

_**Deket sama rumah Sakura dong... Aku pindah rumah ke deket perempatan Shibuya. Kapan-kapan Sasuke-**__kun __**manpir ke rumah Sakura ya..**_

_**Aoi _Sora**___

_**Sip.. Aku mau keluar dulu dari Cafe, besok kita chat lagi ya...**_

_**Cherry _Blossom**_

_**Tapi, Sakura udah kangen sama Sasuke-**__kun_.. _**Kapan kita bisa ketemu?**_

_**Aoi _Sora**___

_**Saku**_-_chan__** masih inget janji kita kan? Gimana hari Minggu besok jam 3 sore di bawah pohon itu? Nanti tolong pakai gaun berwarna biru ya.. Supaya gampang mengenalinya..**_

_**Cherry _Blossom**_

_**Sip... Nanti aku minta izin ke atasan... **__Jyaaa ne__**...**_

Setelah berkirim E-mail, aku tersenyum dan tiba-tiba rasa kantukku menyergap. Jadi, tanpa memikirkan dendam pada atasanku aku jatuh tertidur di kasurku yang empuk.

Besoknya aku enggan pergi ke kantor. Mengingat kejadian tadi malam, aku merasa kesal dan sedikit malu, takut cemas, menghampiriku. Dengan lamban aku dan dengan sengaja aku mandi pagi (keramas juga) untuk mengulur waktu. Lalu, dengan sengaja aku menggunakan _hair drier_ agar rambutku kering. Dengan sengaja aku memakai baju yang ribet dan sepatu yang kusimpan lama sekali.

"HARUNO SAKURA! Mau sampai kapan kau diatas? Apa kau tidak ingin bekerja?" teriak ibuku pada akhirnya.

"Ya _kaa-san!..._Aku turun sekarang," balasku sambil berteriak. Dengan malas, aku turun dari lantai dua menuju ruang makan. Disana kulihat ibuku sedang mencuci piring.

"_Tou-san _mu sudah berangkat duluan. Bisa-bisa dia telat jika menunggu kamu! Lagian, kenapa lama sekali sih? Makan sarapanmu dan segera pergi kerja!" perintah ibuku galak. Aku hanya memanyumkan bibir dan makan sarapan dengan tenang.

"_Itte kimasu_," kataku di depan rumah.

"_Itte rashai_," balas ibuku dan dia kembali masuk ke rumah. Aku berjalan pelan menuju kantorku. Aku masih merasa enggan untuk masuk kerja. Bagaimana tidak, insiden kemarin seolah menginjak harga diriku!

Ketika sampai di kantor, aku sudah telat 30 menit. Masa bodo! Tapi dalam hati aku berharap atasan sialan yang tak punya nama itu tidak masuk, dan.. BINGO! Dia tidak masuk. Dengan bersenandung kecil, aku menuju mejaku dan mulai bekerja.

Saat aku megecek E-mailku, kulihat Sasuke sedang online.

_**Cherry _Blossom**_

_**Kok online? Ga kerja? **_

_**Aoi _Sora**___

_**Iya.. Hari ini ga masuk kerja.. Aku ga enak badan...**_

_**Cherry _Blossom**_

_**Atasan Sakura juga hari ini ga masuk kerja.. Aku sendiri.. Asyik, ga ada yang ganggu lagi... Sasuke-**__kun__** cepet sembuh ya... Minggu nanti kan mau ketemuan..**_

_**Aoi _Sora**___

_**Iya.. Kalo Saku-**__chan__** doain aku, aku pasti sembuh...**_

_**Aoi _Sora **_**now Offline**

Aku kembali bekerja. Perasaan sedih merundungku. Sasuke sakit. Memangnya apa sih yang dilakukannya sampai sakit begitu? Tapi, aku juga senang, karena atasan menyebalkan itu tidak masuk.

Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih cepat 2 jam. Jadi, aku bisa pulang lebih cepat. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang. Toh, jika aku pulang sekarang, yang ada aku disuruh ibuku untuk memasak, dan tolong digaris bawahi, aku benci masak!

Aku berjalan ke perempatan Shibuya yang ramai. Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke sini. Kecuali kalau kalian menganggap kejadian di Cafe itu menyenangkan kau boleh menambahkan bahwa kemarin malam aku pergi ke Shibuya. Aku melihat orang (yang rata-rata berpasangan). Ada yang makan berdua, ada yang duduk di pinggir jalan, masih banyak lagi.

Aku masuk ke toko baju. Sebenarnya aku hanya melihat-lihat dan mencoba saja. Kebiasaan perempuan. Heuhehehehe...

Dari Shibuya, aku pergi ke tempat janji mungil itu diucapkan. Tempat itu berada dua kota dari rumahku yang sekarang. Tempatnya masih sama seperti 15 tahun terakhir. Tak ada yang berubah. Udaranya masih bersih, rumputnya masih hijau, bahkan hotel tua yang pemiliknya sering memarahi kami masih ada. Aku duduk di bawah pohon itu dan memori masa lalu terkenang kembali. Mengalir lancar seperti air.

"_Eh? Benarkah? Sasuke-_kun _mau pindah rumah? Kenapa?"tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang dan wajah sedih. Anak laki-laki yang diajak bicara hanya diam. _

"Gomen.._Saku-_chan.._Tapi aku harus pindah. _Tou-san_ dapat tawaran kerja di Paris, mau tidak mau aku harus ikut. Lagian, aku ingin sekali tinggal dan belajar di Paris." Anak perempuan itu hanya memandang anak laki-laki itu dengan nanar._

"_Hiks.. Kalau Sasuke-_kun _ke Paris, Sakura sama siapa disini? Ga ada lagi yang ngelindungi Sakura.. Hiks.." Anak perempuan itu mulai menangis. Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam. Cemas juga sih..._

"_Gimana kalau kita berjanji saja? Disini, 15 tahun lagi, di bawah pohon bersejarah ini, kita akan bertemu lagi," janji anak laki-laki itu. Telunjuk mereka bertemu. Janji masa kanak-kanak. _

_Anak laki-laki itu pindah ke Paris, mengikuti orangtuanya. Meraih harapan dan impiannya belajar di Paris. Sedangkan anak perempuannya tetap di Negeri Sakura. Sekolah dan pada akhirnya meraih gelar _Master of Economi_.. Mereka tak pernah bertemu.. Tak sekalipun selama 15 tahun, tapi, mereka tak pernah lupa janji kecil itu. _

Aku tersentak bangun. Kulihat jam dan sudah jam 5 sore. Aku ketiduran di bawah pohon ini. Jika aku tak segera pulang, ibu pasti cemas. Setelah merapihkan pakaianku, aku bergegas menuju stasiun kereta yang menuju Tokyo. Jika tidak bergegas, aku akan ketinggalan kereta.

Aku sampai di Tokyo pukul 6 sore. Dengan sedikit tergesa, aku menuju rumahku. Ibu pasti khawatir sekali.

"_Tadaima_," ucapku sambil membuka pintu.

"Kemana saja kau hah! Baru pulang jam 6 sore!" cecar ibuku begitu aku selesai mengucapkan salam.

"_Gomen kaa-san..._Aku ketiduran tadi," cengirku. Aku pamit dan bergegas ke kamarku. Malam itu aku tak ikut makan malam.

** Hari Minggunya...**

Aku deg-degan sekali... Tanpa kusadari sejak pagi aku sudah menjaga sikapku. Ibu dan ayahku dibuat bingung oleh sikapku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Sorenya, dengan sengaja aku mandi, bahkan berendam, dan keramas. Sesuai _dress code_ aku memakai gaun biru berlian tua.

Aku menuju pohon bersejarah itu lagi. Ada seorang pria jangkung yang menunggu disana. Aku semakin deg-degan. Aku semakin mendekatinya dan dia berbalik. Aku terbelalak tak percaya. Wajah itu sangat familiar..

"Uchiha-_san_.. Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanyaku bingung.

Dia sepertinya juga bingung dan kaget, "Kamu, Haruno-_san_.. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Kamu sendiri kenapa disini?"

"Aku juga sedang nunggu orang. Sebenernya aku udah ada janji disini," kataku pelan. Masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini.

"Janji? Sama siapa?" tanyanya.

"Sama temen lama. Dia janji kita ketemu disini. Pakai gaun warna biru. Di bawah pohon," Kami berdua diam.

"Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya. Aku mulai mengerti. Aku tak percaya ini. Mataku sepertinya mulai berkeringat lagi. Aku mundur perlahan dan berlari meninggalkannya sendiri. Tak kuhiraukan panggilannya. Aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini...

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak kejadian di pohon itu. Sakura tidak pernah masuk kerja lagi. Tak ada yang tau tentang Haruno Sakura. Teman-temannya khawatir. Terlebih lagi atasannya, alias teman lamanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia terguncang, tentu saja. Dia mencari kemana-mana tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Sakura-_chan_? Entahlah, bukankah dia minta izin cuti? Aku tak tau dia dimana? Memangnya kenapa?" ucap ibu Sakura. Bahkan orangtuanya sendiri tidak tau kemana di pergi. Begitulah susahnya sahabatan dengan orang yang pandai bersembunyi. Jika sudah marah, dicari keujung duniapun tak akan ketemu.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kami tak tau.. Kalaupun kami tau dia ada dimana kami tak akan memberitahumu. Dia sepertinya butuh ketenangan sedikit," kata Ino. Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan. _Sakura.. Kamu dimana sih?_ Batinnya kesal.

"Ikuti saja kata hatimu.. Biasanya kata hati itu menunjuk pada kebenaran.."

Sasuke pulang dengan perasaan hampa. Dia masih bekerja, tapi tanpa asisten yang sering dia _bully _itu. Lama-lama Sasuke merasakan kehilangan. Awalnya tidak seperti itu. Sekarang rasanya ada ruang hampa yang menganga di hatinya. Dia tak tahu apa itu, tapi rasanya ada yang salah tentang kehilangan Sakura.

Suatu hari, dia berinisiatif mencari Sakura di pohon itu. Memang tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura disana, tapi, Sasuke yakin Sakura berada di sekitar sini. Hatinya berkata seperti itu.

"Aku sewa kano satu untuk ke tengah danau," kata Sasuke pada penjaganya. Dia mendayung pelan. Sampai di tengah danau, dia melihat kano yang ditumpangi seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu tidak bergerak. Sasuke mendekatinya pelan-pelan. Dia yakin bahwa gadis itu Sakura.

GREB

Gadis itu menoleh dan ekspresinya terkejut. "Sasu.." ucapannya tak selesai.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kerja?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal sekaligus lega. Sakura menghempaskan tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" katanya dengan tatapan dingin. Sasuke terbelalak melihatnya.

"Oh," gumam Sasuke. "Jangan sampai kamu tak tahu diri hanya karena aku mengenalmu," lanjutnya sembari mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. Sakura sontak menatapnya penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Kamu ingin aku masuk kerja kan?! Itukan maumu?! Baik akan kulakukan maka semua akan selesai.. BOSS," seru Sakura dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata di akhir. Sasuke dapat mengetahui kalau Sakura menahan luapan emosinya, tetapi matanya tak dapat membohongi Sasuke.

Ingin sekali Sasuke mendekap dan menghapus linangan air mata dari wajah Sakura saat itu juga, namun ia tahu hal itu hanya akan membuat gadis ini makin membencinya. Dada Sasuke semakin lama semakin terasa sesak menyadari kalimat kejam yang baru keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah berfikir dua kali, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berkata maaf tapi..

"Aku benci Sasuke-_kun_!" Kalimat yang menjadi mimpi buruk Sasuke kini menjadi nyata.

Sakura mulai mendayung kanonya lagi. Tapi hanya rencana awal. Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura dan ...

GREB

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Dia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke coba lakukan. Pertama dia bersikap layaknya seorang BOSS yang sok, sekarang kehangatan seorang sahabat itu kini dirasakan kembali oleh Sakura.

"AKU BENCI KAMU! LEPASKAN AKU!" jerit Sakura menggila. Airmata yang tadi dia tahan mengalir deras dari kedua mata indahnya. Dia mulai memukuli Sasuke seolah ingin menunjukkan betapa dia ingin Sasuke merasakan apa yang kini dia rasakan. Marah, kecewa, sedih yah.. ada juga senang sih. Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Kau tak mengerti! Aku benci kamu! Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku-" Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, matanya dibuat pedih dengan apa yang baru ia lihat.

"Maaf," rintih Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Mungkin Sakura benar-benar telah membuat Sasuke semenderita dirinya.

"Sa..su..ke.."gumam Sakura masih di pelukan Sasuke. Dia merasakan pelukan Sasuke semakin kuat. Sakura sekarang merasa bersalah. Jadi, dia balas memeluk Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke-_kun_.. Kumohon.. Jangan menangis.." ujar Sakura lembut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" balas Sasuke sambil mendorong pundak Sakura. Sakura terkejut bahkan hampir meneteskan air mata lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti.. kau bahkan belum tersenyum padaku." Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, namun kini wajahnya dihiasi seulas senyuman. Sakura masih tercengang.

"Lihat aku Haruno Sakura, aku akan mengatakan satu hal yang sebaiknya kau dengar dengan baik.." lanjut Sasuke masih tersenyum. Tapi matanya terlihat serius kali ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Setelah selesai mengatakan hal itu, wajah Sakura memerah sampai ke telinganya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Bisa kau ulangi pernyataan tersebut?" tanya Sakura. Sontak Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Untuk mengucapkannya saja dia butuh waktu lima belas tahun lamanya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyatakannya dengan cara lain.

"Kuharap ini dapat menjelaskannya."

CHUU~

Bibir tipis Sasuke berlabuh di bibir merah Sakura. Hanya menempel, tapi cukup menjelaskan segalanya.

"Apa itu cukup?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka membuat jarak. Sakura hanya terdiam. Masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Y-ya.. Kau hebat, semua pertanyaanku langsung terjawab," ujar Sakura sambil meletakkan jemarinya di bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Kau baru saja menjadi orang pertama yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku," kata Sakura.

"Sama sepertiku. Itu juga ciuman pertamaku," aku Sasuke.

Mereka sama-sama tediam, lalu tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa bersama dengan canggungnya.

"Aku gadis nakal.. Maafkan aku karena baru saja berbohong padamu Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura membalas senyum Sasuke seperti yang ia minta.

"Aku juga.. mencintaimu." Mereka berfikir kalau mungkin saat itu mereka merupakan orang paling bahagia di muka bumi. Sasuke melompat ke kano milik Sakura lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa terasa ternyata mereka sudah berada di tepi danau. "Ayo!" Segera Sakura menyambut uluran tangan itu tanpa sedikit keraguan dalam hatinya. Jadilah, hari itu merupakan hari bahagia mereka setelah 15 tahun terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Pagi itu, suasana kantor tempat Sakura bekerja sangat ramai. Bayangkan saja, kedua orang ini yang kini menjadi orang-orang yang paling digosipkan, baru saja menimbulkan kejut tanya seisi kantor.

"Hei itu.. bukankan itu si Bos galak dan Sakura-_chan_?"

"Yang benar tuh?! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka begitu!"

Pemandangan yang tak lazim ini yang tidak lain keduanya datang ke kantor bersama-sama. Satu hal yang membenarkan kejadian ini sehingga tidak dianggap suatu kebetulan..

Mereka tampak gembira. Saling bergandengan tangan.

Dapat ditebak dari wajah mereka yang sedikit merona. Apa orang yang saling benci dapat jatuh cinta? Keberadaan kisah ini dikehidupan nyata aku kembalikkan padamu antara percaya atau tidak.

**Owari**

**Omake**

"Hei, apa sudah siap?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. Saat ini mereka semua sedang berada di ruang tunggu mempelai wanita.

"Wah... Sakura-_chan_ kau cantik sekali!" ujar Ino berbinar. Yang dipuji hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Malu. "_Arigatou _Ino-_chan_..." ujarnya.

"Ku jamin si Bos galak itu pasti akan terpesona melihatmu," goda TenTen. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

CKLEK

"Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun _sudah menunggu. Ayo kita ke Gereja," ujar ibu Sakura. Sakura mengangguk singkat. Ayah Sakura menuntun putrinya itu ke altar Gereja. Disana dia melihat Sasuke dengan jas putih dan wajah tampannya tersenyum tipis namun cerah saat melihat Sakura memasuki Gereja di tuntun oleh ayahnya.

"Sebelum upacara pernikahan ini dimulai, apa ada yang keberatan?" tanya pendeta itu begitu Sakura sampai di altar pernihakan. Tak ada yang mengangguk.

"Baik, kalau begitu akan kami mulai. Apa anda, Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia menemani Haruno Sakura dalam suka dan duka, sakit dan sehat, sampai maut memisahkan?" tanya pendeta itu pada Sasuke.

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Sasuke mantap. Lalu, pendeta itu melihat kearah Sakura.

"Dan anda, Haruno Sakura, bersediakah anda menemani Uchiha Sasuke dalam suka dan duka, sakit dan sehat sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, silahkan memasang cincin ke pasangan masing-masing," kata pendeta itu. Mereka saling memasangkan cincin pernikahan yang akan mengikat mereka sampai nanti.

"Sekarang, kalian boleh berciuman," kata pendeta itu lagi. Sasuke mendekatkan diri pada Sakura dan membuka _slayer_ yang dikenakan Sakura dan mulai menciumnya. Mereka menyudahi ciumannya setelah mendapat deheman cukup keras dari sang pendeta itu.

"Ya, kalau begitu, kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri," kata pendeta itu bertepatan dengan lonceng Gereja yang berbunyi.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

**The real The End**

**Akhirnya beres juga.. Ini fict udah aku siapin dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu.. Khusus untuk Valentine Day..**

**Yah, semoga kalian suka dengan cerita Oneshoot punya ku ini... dan sebenernya cerita ini sedikit kolaborasi dengan ****Aizawa Harumi****... **

**And, maaf ya kalau Sasuke-nya aku buat OOC banget.. Soalnya awal konsep ga kayak gitu.. Tapi, akhirnya kayak begini deh..**

**Aku dah usahain cerita yang bagus**

_**So**_**, kalau ga bagus harap maklum..**

**And, as usual...**

**RnR Please...**


End file.
